gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Colors
, , , , , , (?)|founding = Since their individual creation|hq = old: Great City of Old|shared_abilities = mysterious magic and knowledge of the world|allies = Elves}} The Council of Colors is an organ that was set into Gaiga from the very beginning Fyr was given the leadership of Gaiga. It is unclear whether they are spirits, earthborns or even humans as no one was able to clearly identify both their "We are the Council of Color, created by the watchman of Gaiga to serve the peace and balance of the world and its development." Creation The Council of Colors was created by Fyr when Gaiga was completely created and politics and governments were established and started interacting with each other. Fyr quickly realized that there would never be a decision made when all the advisors stand in connection with another race or the ruler's one. So Fyr created the Council of Colors to ensure that no bias is made in advisory and every ruler would have access to them. Backstory The Council of Colors was often together as a whole and experienced a lot of things together. Most notably this being during the War of Chaos, when Dudael was attacked by Mushusu. While was able to travel at the speed of light, he was unable to transport all of the members of the Council of Colors at the same time and so they all set out on the journey to Dudael and arrived in the final moments of the once glorious desert and with combined power and help of two high ranking magicians of both the Anubi and Girtabiluri took down the beast, yet died during that process. The next combined act of the Council of Colors was the securing of the ones that were able to flee the Great City of Old during the Termination. When the City was sent below the earth, the council worked together and reached out for the ones lucky enough to not be buried in their own home as the decision was and had to be quickly made by Fyr. The council used all their combined forces to both look out for people still wandering aimlessly around the city and guided them to the exits of the city. using air magic some were even sent flying to still reach the final grounds. Now having lost their original "headquarters", the Council of Colors saw no other choice but to spread itself in the world. So they decided to split up and each of them turned towards what he or she felt most attracted towards and so it came that Ilamecu went into his lonely exile with the promise to return someday. Members The Council of Colors consists of six known members that are , , , , , and . Each of them is representative of one color of the world and each of them is specialized in a different concept part of the whole world. --> full article here is the color YELLOW. He is specialized in the art of forecasting and future sight. It was, however, that he was tricked many times by whoever reached out for him in the very early days of Gaiga only for that person's individual gain. Earlier than planned, left the council after the Termination and said to them he will return when their combined powers are needed, but wants to live a life hidden and exiled from the mortal world, but not in the Above. He departed without revealing his planned place of living. --> full article here is the color RED. He is the most skilled fire magician in the art of Spellcasting. He was admired for his skills by the races of the nine mountains and quickly befriended with them and helped them create tools for their mining purposes, but he also forged weapons for them in the War of the Giants. still lives together with the races and enjoys his life there. --> full article here is the color ORANGE. He was an extraordinary practitioner of stone magic and he was the one who fell during the battle against Mushusu in the desert Dudael. decided to purposefully create an imbalance in the world for they realized order would not be able to defeat order in chaos. So sacrificed himself and the Order was shaken for the span in which the battle was decided. The order was brought upheld by the desert magicians of the native desert tribes, but even that didn't replace . --> fulle article here is the color GREEN. She is the most energetic of all the members and the most active in magic. her specialization is Sorcery. For the moment, her known residence is at the home of the Light Elves as she studies the mystery of the glowing trees surrounding the capital city of the light elves. But not only that lies in her interest, no, she also traveled all the way to the Nine Mountains to visit the Valley of the Living Stones. Intrigued by the mystery she spent a long time there. --> fulle article here is the color BLUE. --> full article here is the color VIOLET. Category: Group Category:Unfinished